


Another Destiel Smut Piece

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel Port: DestielFFPrompt, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Spoilers for Season 13, Top Castiel, hey he has it coming, mostly against Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: like i said, smut.Thanks to my new buddies on the Prompt FB page :)





	Another Destiel Smut Piece

Cas groaned and thumped his head back on the wall. As if being locked up with Lucifer wasn’t bad enough, now he had to listen to this jackass wanna-be demon humiliate him.

His phone pinged again. Asmodeus shot Cas a pointed grin and held up the phone.

“Look at this, now Dean Winchester says, ‘Ell oh ell, Cas you should see the size of this burger.’ Oh, Castiel, you really talk this much to this...meat sack?”

Asmodeus’ smirk sharpened as he tapped out a reply. Cas grit his teeth and prayed to his Father that Dean would figure out it wasn’t him. As if his Father would listen.

“This is stupid,” Lucifer practically whined. “Just ask him if he’s located my son yet.”

This powered-down version of his brother was really starting to piss Cas off. 

“You wanna know what I said, my fine feathered friend?” Asmodeus’ eyes slid in Cas’s direction. The angel remained silent. “Well, I’ll tell you anyway. I said, ‘Ell oh ell, Dean’, smiley face and a heart. Is that about right?” the demon taunted, “Isn’t that how you talk to your lover-boy human?”

Cas knew he had limited grace left. He had hoped coming back from the empty might mean a full recharge, but unfortunately, he was about on par with how Lucifer was now. 

If he could only get his brother to-

No. Cas refused to ask him for help. It always came with a price. And Cas had paid enough.

Lucifer snorted. “It’s disgusting, we know. Castiel loves Dean Winchester, old news, snore, let’s move on. Has he said anything about Jack?”

Asmodeus threw out a hand and flung Lucifer to the back of his cell. The archangel hit the wall with enough force to crack the stone, and slid down to the floor like a limp rag doll. Cas fought the urge to see if he was alright. 

“Castiel,” Asmodeus crooned, walking closer to the bars, “is it true? And does this sack of flesh and bone return such affection?” He held the phone out, dangling it between his fingers. So close.

Cas was struck suddenly with inspiration. He cleared his throat. Cas tried to keep his voice innocent; he banked on the fact he was always being underestimated.

“Well, I suppose we did have that one night...in Poughkeepsie.” 

Asmodeus’ grin turned feral as he opened the message thread and started texting. Cas kept his glee hidden when he saw the demon type out, ‘I’ll never forget about that night in Poughkeepsie.’

Now all Cas had to do was wait for the Calvary to arrive.

********

Dean stared down at his phone, blinking in shock. A slow spiral of dread made its way from his belly into his chest, and his breath caught.   
Cas was in trouble. 

Of course he was in trouble, he was always in trouble, but to use the code… That was no laughing matter. Using the code meant you were being watched. It meant assume no communication is safe, don’t give it away. Dean had wondered why Cas had suddenly become so damn forward. I mean, heart emojis? He knew Cas liked to use all the little dumb cartoon faces and stuff on the phone and prided himself on knowing what was appropriate for whom. 

Dean kicked himself for not catching on earlier. Stupid, like Cas would suddenly like him like that. He knew he would have to carefully select his words to not give away the game.

He flashed on the call he got from Nick’s bar- Cas hinted at needing to see Dean right then, and they literally never talked like that to each other…

“Sam?” Dean shouted, thumbs hovering over the keypad. He needed to respond quickly- where the fuck was Sam? He bit his lip and texted back.

Yeah that was some night! I won’t ever forget it. 

He hesitated, heart pounding. He hoped Cas could read between the lines. We’re coming for you, hang on.

“Sam, dammit where are you? We need to go!” Dean was already in his jacket headed to the door, opening the app Sam had installed on their phones so they could keep an eye on each other. 

“Dean,” Sam walked out of the motel bathroom, a cloud of steam following him. “What is it, what happened?”

“Cas is in trouble, get a move on-”

“But we have that lead on Jack, in South Dakota,” Sam interrupted.

“Poughkeepsie.” Dean threw open the door, letting it swing shut behind him. If Sam wasn’t out in 3 minutes, he’d leave without him. He had no idea what he was walking into, but he wasn’t going to leave Cas high and dry. His phone pinged.

Why don’t you remind me? ;)

“Yeah, definitely not Cas,” Dean muttered to himself, starting Baby and checking the fuel gauge. Three quarters of a tank should be fine…

He checked the app which was still using the slow motel wifi, still searching for Cas’s signal. He cursed and turned his wifi off so his data could kick in. In less than a second, a red dot appeared on the screen, the details of Indiana slowly filling in around it. 

He wasn’t too far away. What the fuck should he text back?

Sam slid into the seat, hair still wet, laptop already open. “What do we have?”

Dean handed Sam the phone with the message open, without a word and swung out of the parking lot, Baby’s wheels squealing as they hit the road.

********

“Ooooh, this Dean Winchester seems to be speechless!” Asmodeus sang, his eyes flashing.

Cas put his head in his hands. Dean got the message, and they were coming. Cas was eternally grateful this demon didn’t know about GPS. At least he hoped he didn’t.

“You’re wasting your time,” gurgled Lucifer through a broken nose. “The Winchesters are a lot of things, but romantic isn’t one of them. You should have seen the bitch face Sam pulled when I even suggest-”

Asmodeus flicked a finger and Lucifer hit the wall again. Cas watched his brother start to laugh, as if this was something he couldn’t get enough of. Actually that was probably the case. He seemed to be goading Asmodeus into hurting him.

Cas’s phone pinged. His head snapped up.

The demon in the white suit frowned at the screen. “What’s this? He answered in a bunch of little cartoons. They don’t even mean anything? This mean anything to you?” He showed it to one of his minions, who, frankly, looked terrified of his new master. The minion shook his head, backing away as much as he could. 

“Castiel, this mean anything to you? A car, two men holding hands, a thumbs up, and a unicorn? Seems like nonsense. Is it some kind of code?” The demon went on grumbling to himself, and Cas thought quickly.

“Dean and I went to New York on a road trip, ended up in Poughkeepsie on a hunt and we, uh...we killed a unicorn.” He wasn’t sure unicorns still existed. He could always say it was a rugaru. They could take any form. 

Lucifer began laughing again, coughing on the blood. “They’re coming for him, you know, they won’t leave behind their pet angel-”

Asmodeus held his hand up to hit Lucifer again when Cas’s phone pinged.

The demon frowned as he checked the screen. “Dean says he can’t text and drive, how very responsible of him. What a keeper.”

Cas was growing tired of Asmodeus’ condescending Southern accent. If he could get himself out of the cell somehow when Dean and Sam arrived, he might be able to overpower the demon-

“JUST ASK HIM ABOUT JACK!” Lucifer roared, charging the cell door.

Asmodeus flinched, much to Cas’s delight, but maintained his composure as Lucifer glanced off the sigil-carved bars. His eyes were glowing red again, and the air around him was charged, his fury spending more grace than he had to spare. The demon just grinned. 

“You just calm yourself down,” Asmodeus crooned, finally addressing his Creator, his eyes going white. “No need to get all riled up. We’ll find your ‘son’ sooner than later, but I have the feeling you might not be around to enjoy his company.”

Lucifer grinned, his teeth sharp. Cas knew that look. His brother had a plan. No telling if it meant Cas would be caught in the crossfire, or he’d be able to make an escape. He needed to find Jack first, keep him safe. And he needed Dean to help him do that.

“You think you can take me on, with your finger lickin’ good looks and second rate lackeys?” Lucifer was pressed to the bars, blood drooling from the lacerations on his face. 

“They don’t look up to the job of taking me on, even at half power.”

Cas flashed on a movie Dean had made him watch- Lethal Weapon- when the lead character used a seeming violent meltdown to distract his foe, using his insanity to bring him down. Clever. 

Amodeus growled, stepping closer to the bars, Cas’s phone still clutched in his hand. The minions backed up even further, ready to flee the room. The taller demon with the black hair had the key to the cell in his pocket. 

“They’ll do my bidding, all too quickly turned against you, father,” Asmodeus sneered. “Come here, you two now!” He shouted at the nervous minions. They scurried over, staying just out of reach. “You, kill the angel.”

Yes, this was the opening he needed. Cas glanced at Lucifer who shot him a mischievous smile. Ah. He was bait.

The demon with black hair fumbled with the key, quickly opening the door. Lucifer swept his arm out, smashing the minion’s head into the bars, making him cry out and drop the key. Cas kicked it to his brother just as Asmodeus flung Cas back against the wall, his head smacking the brick, and everything went black.

********

“This is the place, here Dean!” Sam shouted frantically as Dean screeched to a halt not to miss the turn into the abandoned sanitorium. 

“Really?” Dean snorted as swung Baby in sharply to the broken up paved driveway. “Isn’t this the place Crowley was keeping Amara? Not a very good hiding place-”

“Well, it’s probably a trap, Dean, we need to be careful.”

“Fuck careful, we need to go in guns blazing.” Dean hit the breaks, the tight feeling in his gut spiking, the hairs on his arms standing on end. Cas was here, but he was in trouble. He needed to get in there now.

The two brothers jumped out, popping the trunk with practiced ease, getting angel blades and pistols loaded with devil trap bullets. Dean flipped open a wooden box, grabbing two demon bomb molotov cocktails-

There were screams coming from the building, and the ground shook. Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder and spun him to face the building. There was a figure emerging, holding something bulky over his shoulder-

“Start the car!” yelled Lucifer, “for fuck’s sake, start the car!”

Dean froze, suddenly realizing the devil had Cas, unconscious, over his shoulder, staggering toward them, blood all over his face. He blinked but jumped into action, throwing everything back into the trunk (but keeping the blade), and jumping back into the driver seat. Sam had the back door open, helping shuffle Cas’s groaning limp form into the back seat, Lucifer shoving him over and slamming the door. 

Cas was alive. 

Sam didn’t have the door shut as Dean peeled out. There was an explosion behind them, and the ground shook. He glanced in the rearview, seeing the shrinking form of a furious and bloody Colonel Sanders. 

Lucifer cackled. “Whew, that was close. A little too close-”

“What the actual fuck is happening,” Sam growled, pointing the angel blade at Lucifer, turned in his seat to watch him properly. “How the hell did you get- where’s mom, I mean- what the fuck-”

“Geeze Sammy, calm down,” Lucifer smirked, holding his hands up in surrender and rolling his eyes, like this wasn’t the most fucked up situation possible.

“You don’t get to call me Sammy!” Sam growled, reaching out and propping up Cas as he eyes fluttered open.

“Is Cas okay?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes on Lucifer in the rearview. The devil had the fucking nerve to waggle his eyebrows, reminding Dean momentarily of a different archangel. 

“Lover boy’s just fine. Just a bump on the noggin. So,” Lucifer leaned over the back of the car seat, Sam shrinking back, still keeping the blade pointed at the devil, “where we headed?”

Dean gave him a hard elbow to the nose. It crunched and Lucifer shouted in pain.

“Interesting,” Dean drawled as Lucifer scowled at him, holding his nose. “You seem a bit powered down. Maybe even killable. What do you think, Sam?”

Sam’s jaw was working. “Yeah, sure. Where’s mom?”

Lucifer wiped blood on his already stained sleeve. “Ow, Dean, I expect better from you. I’m a person in need, isn’t that your thing? Doesn’t helping people get your rocks off?”

Sam growled and Lucifer waved his hand to silence him. “Relax, Winchester. I leapt through a tear in time and space the Asian kid made, I think Jack could probably do it again if he had to, no big deal. Apparently this whole jumping dimensions thing is easy peasy.”

“Sam,” Dean sighed, “night-night time.”

Sam smirked and thumped Lucifer sharply in the temple with the butt of the angel blade, knocking him out cold. Dean sighed again. They had the angel cuffs in the trunk, they could truss him up at their next stop. What remained to be seen was if they could safely take Lucifer to the bunker without Chuck there to protect them. But with his grace depleted, he was a whole other animal. Maybe Cas had insight. 

“Dean?” Cas moaned, rubbing the back of his head, “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean chuckled, relief washing over him. “I should be asking you that buddy. You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Is Lucifer- oh, never mind. He should be out for awhile. He really tired himself out back there. Don’t know what happened after I blacked out.”

“Well you’re safe now,” Sam handed Cas a bandana to dab at his head. Cas smiled and looked around the backseat. 

“Damn. I guess I need a new phone.” Cas sighed. “I had some photos in there I really liked.”

Sam pulled out his own phone, quickly tapping away. “No worries, I got you. Everything’s in the cloud, and now I’m disabling your phone so no one can get into it. It should be wiped in seconds. We’ll upload everything into a new phone.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Cas beamed at the younger brother, smile broad in Dean’s rearview. His eyes moved to Dean’s and the smile brightened further before Cas’s cheeks pinked and he looked away. Dean’s chest expanded and a blush creeped up his neck. Things had been a little awkward before Jack disappeared, Cas sudden reappearance in Dean’s life after being dead was doing things to the way he looked at the angel. He was more...precious. Dean would check on him to ease his mind, texting him constantly when he was away, and staying in the same room as him when he was home. 

Cas seemed to be in the same boat, even hanging out in Dean’s room watching Netflix while Dean slept. Well, before Cas left to find Jack.

It was hard to let Cas go, but Dean knew how important it was for Cas to find the nephilim before he got hurt or hurt anyone. Jack had become important to Dean, by way of Cas, and he needed Cas to see that he understood Cas’s need to protect the boy.

“We headed back to Lebanon?” Sam asked, glancing back at Lucifer, who had begun to snore. 

“Don’t worry, Sam,” Cas patted him on the shoulder. “Lucifer is weak. We can put him in the dungeon and ward it heavily. He’s lost a lot of grace.”  
Sam sighed and sagged in his seat. “Thanks, Cas,” he said gratefully.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, glancing back at the angel, wishing Cas would pat his arm too. “You hungry? We can make a stop if you need to.”

Cas smiled with the corner of his mouth. “No, I’m not hungry, but we should stop so you can eat. There is a diner at the next exit with excellent pecan pie.”

“Yeah?” Dean grinned at him. “How’d you know that?”

“We stopped there once a few years ago. You said the world could go ahead and end now that you’d had that pie.”

Dean blushed and his smile grew. “You remember that, huh?”

“I remember everything, Dean.”

Dean blinked and kept his eyes on the road. It was a little overwhelming to think that Cas remembered every moment they had shared in the many years they had been together. Well. Not together. Just… together. 

They rode in silence with music playing softly, only stopping to get pie before heading back to the bunker.

*******

“Come on, guys, you can’t just leave me in here!” Lucifer called as Dean closed the bookcase concealing the holding cell. “Hey, Dean, gimme a break, man, I saved your boyfriend and everything! Sam! We’ve been through so much together! We’re practically twins now!”

“Yeah, like a parasitic twin that eats you in the womb, more likely,” mumbled Sam. Dean snorted and latched the wall. He stood back and let Cas spray paint several warding sigils, including the one he’d learned from Gabriel- an altered version of the Horn- it tied Lucifer to the spot, and was powerful enough to hold an archangel. 

Cas felt a pang of loss at the thought of Gabriel. If he was there, he’d know what to do with Lucifer. The two had been close, once upon a time, but Lucifer had been the one to kill Gabriel, so it might not have worked out too well. Especially where Sam was concerned. 

“Pfft, boyfriend,” Dean muttered as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Cas looked sideways at him. “Pardon me?”

Dean’s face reddened slightly. “Um, Lucifer back there, calling you my boyfriend and everything. Ridiculous, really.”

Cas scowled at the floor. He was really tiring of this game with Dean. But he’d been patient for 9 years, so he could just let it go. He sighed. 

“Yeah. Ridiculous.” He stopped walking, causing Dean to stumble and look up at him. “Especially considering I’m ‘like a brother to you’.” Cas turned and kept walking, leaving Dean behind, changing his mind and heading to his room instead of the kitchen.

“Cas, wait,” the sound of Dean’s jogging footsteps drew closer, but Cas didn’t turn to look at him. He didn’t know what his face looked like, but he had a feeling it might be revealing too much.

“Cas!” Dean grabbed his arm before he could get into his room. Cas longed for the days when he could just take flight when Dean got too close to the truth. He turned to face him, drawing his features into as neutral a mask as possible.

“You’re mad at me.” Dean stated, eyes scanning Cas’s face. So much for being stoic.

“And you’re very perceptive,” Cas growled, wrenching his arm away and disappearing into his good, shutting the door in Dean’s face.

“What the fuck did I do?” Dean called through the door. There was a desperate edge to his voice and Cas felt a guilty pang of satisfaction. Let him stew. 

Sam’s laugh echoed through the hall. “If you haven’t figured it out by now, Dean, you don’t deserve to.”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Dean’s footsteps followed Sam’s, and the hallway was quiet again.

Cas laid down on his bed, not nearly as comfortable as Dean’s, and wished, not for the first time, that he had his own laptop. There was a time when he could meditate for hours, weeks, decades, but somehow, being earthbound for so long had shortened his attention span and he found the need to keep his mind occupied constantly.

Maybe it was because he now had something he needed to be distracted from. His adopted son was out there somewhere, still a baby in many rights, but still all Cas could think of was Dean. 

**********

Dean glowered at the beer in his hand. How could he be so stupid? Well, the answer was in the question- he was constantly fucking up due to stupidity. Sam had said not to be so hard on himself, but well. It was practically his second job, being hard on himself. If he didn’t do it, who would? Sam was too forgiving, and Cas…

Well, Cas had the patience of a saint.

Dean felt horrible. He cracked another beer, only 2 into a six-pack, and set it on the table without taking a sip. 

He supposed Sam was right and he’d been sending mixed signals, especially since Cas had been back in the bunker. Hell, he’d even been making the guy mixtapes before he died. He felt uncomfortable when Cas was in another room, for fuck’s sake, let alone going out to god-knows-where by himself. Like that was ever a good idea.

If anyone should be mad, it was Dean. For fuck’s sake, every time Cas left without him, something always went horribly wrong! He should quit running off! He was family now, and he owed it to him- or Sam and him, anyway- to stay nearby! It was unfair to make him worry! 

Dean jumped out of his chair, and walked out of the kitchen with purpose. If anyone should be mad, it was Dean, and he was going to let Cas know exactly that.   
He strode down the hall to Cas’s door and banged on it with a fist before he could lose his nerve. 

“Cas, open up. We need to talk.”

The door opened so quickly, Dean stumbled back in surprise. Cas marched forward, until they were nearly nose to nose, eyes full of fury.

“Oh, do we, Dean? Now we need to talk? Whatever for?” His voice dripped with unfamiliar sarcasm. If anything, it just made Dean angrier.

 

“Yeah, we do, Cas, so listen up. You need to quit going out on your own like that, you could get yourself killed. Again.” Dean swallowed. Cas’s expression didn’t change.

“Yeah, and that would be such an inconvenience to you, I know. Don’t have your little pet angel around-”

“Wait, what? What the fuck are you talking about, Cas? You’re not an inconvenience, if anything it’s an inconvenience to keep having to mourn your death over and over! You got no idea what it does to me- I mean, me and Sam! You’re family, man!”

Cas’s face fell. The anger drained out and a look of resignation replaced the fiery attention that had just had Dean’s blood pumping and hair on end. The quick change made his anger falter, and his shoulders drop. Cas looked away.

“Yeah, you and Sam. Always you...and Sam.”

“What, you got a problem with Sam, now?”

Cas sighed and turned away. His shoulder were slumped, his voice low. 

“No, the problem isn’t with Sam. Why can’t you ever tell me how you feel with saying Sam feels it too? Why do you hide behind him like that?”

Dean was bewildered. “I don’t…”

Cas turned back, face passive and a sad smile on his lips. “Let’s just forget about it, Dean, that works well for us, doesn’t it?”

Dean nodded, unsure of what just happened. He didn’t like how defeated Cas looked. It made his chest hurt. “Okay, Cas, I can...forget it. It’s fine, just… try not to keep leaving us- I mean me.”

Dean blushed hard at the way it came out. It felt very different. But no less true.

He suddenly understood what Cas meant by hiding behind Sam. He felt...exposed.

Cas tilted his head in that way and moved into Dean’s space. “Was that so hard?” he murmured, causing Dean to shiver slightly. 

What the fuck.

“Want to watch some Netflix?” Dean blurted out. “I mean, I’m going to take a nap, I haven’t been sleeping well, and uh, if you wanted to watch Netflix while I, um. Just you can, is what I’m saying.”

Cas nodded somberly and brushed past Dean, and opened Dean’s door. “You coming?”

Dean sucked in a breath, his heart thudding in his chest. Why did everything seem suddenly so much...brighter? Like a layer of filth had been scrubbed off the walls of the bunker, or maybe his eyes, because Cas looked...bright. He cast a look back at Dean and went in his room. Dean found his feet moving forward, following Cas, the world feeling too full of oxygen, or something. He felt light-headed and tingly, covered head-to-toe in goosebumps. 

Cas plunked down in his usual chair, turning the laptop to face the bed and clicking the spacebar to take it out of sleep. A video was paused on the screen, and Cas drew in a sharp breath. Dean dove forward and clicked rapidly.

“Stupid ads, just pop up and uh, you know.” His face was on fire. He had completely forgotten what he was doing before they had left the bunker to go on a case, and hadn’t expected anyone but him to see his laptop.

Cas seemed frozen, staring blankly ahead. Dean opened the Netflix page for him and started the next episode of Gilmore Girls. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket, getting quickly into bed without even taking his jeans off. He rolled to face the wall, mortified that Cas hadn’t reacted. Or maybe he had. Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to turn over and look.

*******

The episode was five minutes in and Cas still hadn’t moved. He wasn’t actually watching it, really. All he could see was the images burned into his brain of the two men paused mid-act on Dean’s computer.

That had been no ad. Cas had been tormented by pop-up ads on Dean’s laptop before, Sam complained all the time about Dean messing up the hard drive by watching porn.   
But it usually was of a man and a women, or two women, never two men. 

And they were definitely two men.

One definitely mounted on the other, his penis definitely penetrating the other anally. It was only a still frame of video, but Cas could remember every detail, including that the url said ‘gay tube dot com’, and it was of a search result. The search being ‘brunette top/ blonde bottom’, which indicated a search for a very specific video. AND, the red line at the bottom of the window showed that it had played up until the 18 minute mark. Plenty of time to….

Cas turned to look at Dean’s back. It was clear he wasn’t asleep- he was breathing too fast and was too stiff. He was obviously uncomfortable. Cas needed Dean to know he was not bothered by it, and it was okay.

He paused Gilmore Girls, and turned the chair to face the bed. 

“Dean?”

“Mmph,” was the response, Dean pretending to be asleep.

“Dean, I know you’re awake.”

Dean sighed heavily and rolled and sat up against the headboard, his face red. “Yeah?”

Cas pursed his lips. He wasn’t very good at subtlety, so direct would have to do.

“You watch gay porn.” It wasn’t a question. Dean stared at his hands and shrugged.

Cas stood and moved to sit on his side of the bed. Dean stiffened, then relaxed. Cas didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable.

“Dean, it’s perfectly natural to want to explore your sexuality-”

“Let me stop you right there, Cas, you are NOT giving me the talk. Let’s just pretend-”

“Aren’t you tired of pretending?” Cas felt a surge of satisfaction when Dean finally met his eyes. They were bright, the color of spring leaves, panic evident, but also...something else.

“Dean, there’s no need to pretend with me. I’ve seen every part of you, good, bad, indifferent. I accept all of it. I always have, this should be no different.”

“But it’s not just that, Cas, it’s…” Dean looked down again. “I know you accept all of me, same goes here. But… this is different. I’ve never really wanted something like that before. I never really thought about it- it never grossed me out or anything, it just...never came up? But now…”

Cas furrowed his brow. Dean was clearly wanting to experiment. “It’s normal to want to try new things, Dean. I, in fact, have experimented quite thoroughly with masturbation, and find I enjoy many things that I would have never considered until I became human. I don’t have the same blinding need for orgasm that humans experience anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy it as much now. Actually, there’s this one thing I do in the shower-”

A small whimper escaped Dean’s lips. Cas looked over at him, noting how his pupils seemed to have doubled in size. His mouth was slightly open and his tongue darted out and swiped his bottom lip. Cas’s eyes followed the movement, and he mimicked it without thinking. Dean leaned in, eyes fluttering shut and-

Oh. Oh!

Cas took a second to realize what was happening, but Dean had pulled back, bright red and looking horribly embarrassed. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean mmph-”

Dean’s apology was cut off when Cas surged forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss, hands moving to cup his jaw. Dean moaned and melted into him, slipping his hands into Cas’s coat and moving to straddle him. Cas moved his hands to Dean’s waist, pulling his shirt out of the way to get to his skin. Dean took the hint and pulled off his t shirt, breaking the kiss, and as soon as his chest was exposed, Cas attacked it with fervor. He kissed and bit at Dean’s nipples, running his fingers down to Dean’s belt, unbuckling it. 

Dean was pulling at his trench coat and tie, unable to untangle it from his position. Cas growled and flipped Dean to his back, pressing him into the mattress, then sitting up between his legs to remove his own layers, pausing only to remove Dean’s jeans before removing his slacks. Their lips connected again, messy and desperate, and Dean grabbed Cas’s hips and pulled him flush, their clothed cocks pressing against each other. Cas began to rut helplessly against the man below him, and Dean raised his legs to wrap around his waist. Cas had broken into a fine sweat, his blood rushing through his veins, his heart thundering in his chest. This was everything he’d ever wanted- for nine long years he had denied what he wanted- needed- to wait for Dean to…

Cas stopped and propped himself up to look down at the writhing mess that was Dean Winchester. Was he just some sort of experiment? Just a jumping off point for Dean to go and fall in love with a man, another hunter perhaps, and find happiness without Cas? 

“What’s wrong, Cas,” Dean asked breathlessly, his hands cupping the angel’s jaw gently, so tender. 

Cas looked deep in his eyes, searching for what he needed, some sort of confirmation he wouldn’t be left behind, that this wasn’t a fluke.

“Dean,” his voice cracked, “If this is just a… trial run for meeting someone-”

“Are you fucking crazy, Cas?” Dean’s words were soft and fond. “I don’t want anyone else. I only want you. I- I need you.” Dean’s eyes pleaded with Cas to understand him, to hear the love in the statement.

Cas felt a light go on inside himself. It was as if a heavy load was lifted instantly from his chest and he could breathe again. He smiled serenely down at Dean. 

“I need you too, Dean.”

“Then let’s get on with it,” Dean pulled Cas down into another kiss, this one deeper, making fire rush over Cas’s skin. Dean pulled at his boxers until his cock popped out, hard and leaking, and Cas shed them quickly, pulling down Dean’s as well. He had to pause and sit back, looking at Dean’s fully exposed body- small scars littering his freckled skin, his demon ward tattoo faded with age and too many days in the motel sun. 

“You’re beautiful, Dean,” he breathed. Dean flushed and pulled his arm until he settled his weight back against him. Their cocks slid together, precome and sweat mingling, making it easy to frot, the pleasure building quickly.

“Wait, Cas, not yet, you’re gonna make me come, and I…” Dean bit his lip. “I want you inside me.”

Cas gasped. He had assumed Dean would take the position on top, but-

‘Brunette top/ blonde bottom’

Dean must have put some thought into it.

“How long Dean?”

“Huh?” Dean twisted to the side table to get the bottle of lube that was stashed there.

“How long have you wanted me? Sexually?”

Dean chuckled. “This is twisted, but it was when you were dead- I kept having dreams about you, and somewhere along the way, they got...you know. I didn’t expect it. But it suddenly was all I could think about. When you came back, I thought I’d be happy to go back to whatever we had before. But now…”

Cas took the lube from him and spread Dean’s legs, pushing his knees up. Dean flopped back, grabbing the sheets in his fists, his hips squirming, trying to find friction. 

“Fuck, yes Cas,” he hissed when Cas lowered his head and swiped his tongue over his dick. It tasted musky and bitter, but not bad, so Cas followed his instinct to take him into his mouth, sucking down, while rubbing his lube-slicked fingers back behind his balls to prep him. Cas’s mind riffled through the 634 guides to sex that Metatron had forced into his brain, and he pressed a finger into Dean’s tight hole, gently waiting for Dean to relax around it. Dean was moaning above him, with every duck of his head, egging him on and trying to hold his hips still.

Cas added a second finger, twisting around and finding Dean’s prostate. Dean arched his back, pushing his cock deep down Cas’s throat. Cas hummed around him, taking it easily and hollowing his cheeks as he slid off. Dean cried out, coming suddenly and explosively down Cas’s throat, his hole clenching around Cas’s fingers. 

“I’m sorry, It kind of came out of nowhere-”

Cas chuckled. “It’s fine Dean, I’ll just have to make you come again.”

Dean shuddered and yanked Cas up for a kiss, tongue going deep. They broke apart.

“Cas, keep working me open, I’ll probably get hard again if you take your time. I, uh, like the feeling…” Dean smiled shyly, biting his lip.

Cas closed his eyes, trying to push the burst of lust that rocketed through his body. “Oh Dean, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Dean smiled and reached between Cas’s legs and stroked his cock slowly. Cas thrusted into his fist, shaking as he watched it slide through Dean’s callused hand. 

“Wait, Dean, it’s too much, I’ll-”

Dean let go, grabbing Cas’s hand and leading it back to his entrance. Cas obliged and slid two fingers back in easily, Dean now relaxed from his orgasm. It didn’t take long before two fingers became three and Dean’s dick was taking notice. He was half hard, writhing on the sheets, propping his feet on Cas’s shoulders, legs butterflied opened, relaxed, taking Cas’s fingers, thrusting against them.

“Now, Cas, come on, I’m ready.”

Cas nodded and pulled his fingers out of Dean, watching with fascination as Dean’s hole fluttered around nothing, as if it were asking to be filled. Cas pulled Dean’s hips up and folded his knees to his chest. Dean had a hand fumbling for Cas’s cock, and the angel allowed him to guide it to his hole. Some slight pressure, and Cas was pushing into Dean, eyes locked on where their bodies were joined. He looked up to see Dean watching with the same kind of wonder, his cock having hardened completely again.

“You can move, Cas,” Dean panted, starting to roll his hips up on instinct. 

Cas pulled back, almost all the way out, shuddering at the tightness and drag of Dean around him. He pushed back in slowly, watching Dean’s face for any signs of pain.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, you know I’m not made of glass, you can go harder, I’ve ‘experimented’ in the shower too.”

Cas chuckled and pulled back, slamming back in. Dean shouted out, and Cas gripped his hips tightly. He thrusted hard, at a quick pace, his orgasm building slowly. He wanted Dean to come again first, so he shifted around his hips until Dean cried out when his prostate was hit. Cas kept the angle and pounded against it mercilessly, reaching for 

Dean’s swollen and dripping cock. Several strokes later, Dean cried out Cas’s name, going stiff and swelling in his hand. Come spurted over Cas’s fingers as Dean’s hole squeezed his cock in a rhythm that had him faltering and crying out, his hips pushed as deep as he could as his orgasm ripped through him, filling Dean hotly in pulses, leaning in to kiss Dean’s face and neck all over, wanting to cover him completely. 

“Mine,” he whispered, kissing behind Dean’s ear, then his chin. Their breathing slowed and they relaxed, Cas pulling out and rolling to the side. 

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him tightly.

“Mine too.”


End file.
